Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV
by Team Edcob 4 Life
Summary: This is the first chapter of Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV point of view. Please READ all the way through and REVIEW, you know you want to!


Edward's point of view

Of Breaking Dawn

By : Team Edcob 4 Life

Disclaimer:

I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the other books in the Twilight Saga, they were written by Stephenie Meyer.

Preface

My breathe began to shift into a faster movement.

"Bella?" I asked abruptly.

Her face stayed blank, her mouth stayed dropped, her hand stayed on her slightly swelled stomach. Then, she began to cry. I started to feel very worried, immediately.

"Bella!" I said, crossing the room in half a second. Carefully, I took her fragile, smooth face into my hands and felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Bella, are you in pain?"

"No, no-" she said but she couldn't finish her sentence, by my rude interruption.

I cradled her in my chest and murmured, "Don't be afraid we'll be home in sixteen hours. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine; you'll be fine." I repeated, hopeful.

But what if she wouldn't be fine? A monster was immerging into Bella's body. Into my beautiful Bella, and would take over her very being within just a short amount of time. She was in so much danger, worse than James, Victoria, Laurent, worse than her group of werewolf friends, worse than me leaving her for months at a time, and worse than her meeting the Volturi. And, it was all my fault.

"Take care of this? What do you mean?" she asked as the familiar crease between her brows formed.

I looked at her unintentionally sharply in the eye, "We're going to get that thing out of you before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

"_That thing?_ " Bella pondered.

I looked at her and wondered what she was thinking, although I was almost positive she was probably correcting "that thing" with "our baby".

Chapter One

Engaged

BELLA AND I SAT on the shabby couch in her small Forks, WA home. Her heart beat began to fasten and her left foot began to tap repetitively. I held her hand tightly as I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser turn two blocks away.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to murder here." I chuckled.

"Easy for you to say."

Her eyes narrowed while Charlie's car came into the driveway. I heard a car door shut and boots pitter-patter up the steps. Bella's face turned a crimson red and as the blood flowed into her cheeks it reminded me I hadn't hunted in a while, and triggered my thirst once again.

"Calm down, Bella." I said. Her heart pounded even faster, almost reaching one hundred miles per hour. But, if she was nervous, I probably couldn't change that. We were about to tell her father, police chief Charlie Swan that we were getting engaged. "Engaged" was now one of my favorite words. Bella had always been so much, much more than just a girlfriend at one of my many high schools. She had been my whole life. Everything I did revolved around her and I truly loved her with every once of my being. And within the first few weeks I got to know her, (after trying not to in fear that I might not be strong enough to _not_ kill her from the power of my thirst which -as I also feared, might have been stronger than my self control) I had known that.

A key jiggled in the door, and Charlie's warm, smiling self entered the room.

I relaxed myself and seemed to hush the burning in my throat.

"Hey Charlie." I hollered to Bella's father.

"No!" Bella protested.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!" she said, with a glare in her eye.

I laughed at Bella's joke, or was it meant to be a joke, because _if Charlie did shoot me _it would ricochet off my skin and his shot at me, would probably get him instead.

Still dressed for work, gun on belt, and a bit wet from the usual Forks rain, Charlie came through the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey kids, what's up?" he asked calm as ever, although his thoughts were telling me different. _Why are they looking at me like that? And why is Edward always so touchy feely with my daughter? But, they are together, and Bella is growing up… _He reassured himself.

"We'd like to talk to you." I answered, hoping Charlie wouldn't take this as something bigger or worse than what we were telling him. "We have some good news."

_How in any way could something good come out of what Edward Cullen say? _He thought.

"Good news?" he wondered and made the same crease between his eyebrows as Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad." Bella said trying to guide him to stay a while.

Charlie reluctantly stomped towards his recliner. He kept his back straight, and sat in the very edge of his seat, alert, as if he would slip off right before our eyes.

"Don't get worked up , Dad. Everything's okay." Bella said trying this time to calm Charlie down. I shuddered, this was supposed to be amazing, fantastic, glorious, the best part of our lives! Not just "okay".

But Charlie wouldn't break. In his thoughts, he was preparing himself for the worst of worst things, just as I had feared.

"Sure it is, Bella. If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?" Charlie challenged.

"I'm not sweating" Bella lied. I chuckled again. Bella is the worst liar! And there was no way she could fool Charlie, a man who knew since the day she was born, lying to her father! Bella was a trip.

Bella backed off from Charlie's growl and clinged to me. Her warm skin was a home to me and I loved every part of it. She wiped sweat off her head but stopped dead in her tracks when Charlie shouted.

"You're pregnant!" he burst out. "You're pregnant aren't you?" He repeated calmer, but still stern. Yet, he glared at me thinking _MY GOD!_ _If that bastard got my daughter pregnant why, why I'll kill him! _Although Charlie would forbid me from the life with Bella and a child we would have, the thought intrigued me. To make something out of Bella and I, some little bit of life that could amount to something, that was made of both of us… I shook away the thoughts of something that would never happen.

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella turned blood red again, but this time not in embarrassment, in fury. Bella was right, though. She _did_ tell me that this was the idea people would get when we began to tell them we were getting married. Bella rolled her eyes and I wondered why.

It was easy to tell if Bella was telling the truth, along with lying. And Charlie began to breathe slower, then blush.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Apology accepted." said Bella, satisfied with herself.

I waited awhile, wanting Bella to say something, but obviously she wouldn't. I smiled at Bella and turned to Charlie ready to tell him about our marriage.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should of asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We are getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and - by some miracle, - she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" I said.

I smiled and waited for Charlie's response. Bella took my hand and squeezed it, probably as hard as she could, while smiling at me with her big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

Charlie's eyes locked on Bella's ring. And as he held his breathe in pure shock, his face changed into a colorful pallet of pinks to deep reds to purples to blues.

Bella shifted and began to get up, to help Charlie as I assumed, but I gently pulled her down and murmured in her ear for her only to hear, "Give him a minute."

Soon, Charlie turned back to his normal shade and he began to get lost in his thoughts. My muscles relaxed, just as Charlie's did even though he was intensely staring at us, studying every inch of our well beings.

Finally his lips opened and he spoke, "Guess I'm not surprised. Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon."

Charlie whipped his head to Bella after staring me down and began to glare at Bella.

"You sure about this?" he demanded.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward." Bella said, and squeezed my hand again. Her smile showed her strong confidence.

"Getting married though, what's the rush?"

I felt like maybe it was time for me to speak up, "We're going to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie. I would like to do things the right way. I know how I raised." I shrugged. Charlie _was_ as stubborn as I predicted he would be. There was no way he would get married at such a young age, even though he knew this is what Bella wanted.

Charlie's he fell as he thought up ways to stop the marriage. He twitched and creased his brows and broke the ground with glaring.

"Dad?" asked Bella after Charlie continued for a few minutes.

Charlie's face was locked on neutral, it wasn't going to get better and from what I could see there wasn't a worse for it to get to. Then, completely out of nowhere, Charlie's face turned mushy and gushy and smiley.

_Hee hee, _thought Charlie _I've got it! Bella will be stopped right in her tracks!!!!! _

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Charlie exploded. It was so funny I didn't want to laugh to, or Bella would question me and Charlie wouldn't have a chance to tell her himself about his catch.

"Fine! Get married! But….."

"Bet what?" Bella wondered.

Charlie began to crack up again," But, you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying a word to Renee! That's all yours!!!"

He couldn't stop laughing by then, And, soon I even broke out in a smile. Bella, just sat there with her worried, and confused face which was priceless.

Hey all of you Fan Fictioners out there:

Thanks so much for reading my take on Breaking Dawn. I would love any feedback, even if it's how to change it so I can make it better!!!! Thanks Again!!!

~ Team Edcob 4 Life

Copyrighted by Team Edcob 4 Life on July 12, 2009


End file.
